


The Breakup

by HelenaHelena



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaHelena/pseuds/HelenaHelena
Summary: Michael’s secret relationship with captain Pike has ended in a nasty breakup. And now both of them are regretting everything.





	1. What is a good roommate to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading: I am not a native English speaker, which means that I make mistakes. This work is also un-betaed. If you are not okay with that, please do not read.

Michael quickly dried of her tears when she heard Tilly at the door. Tilly threw herself on the bed.

“I tell you; Ensign Martin is driving me crazy; he keeps moving…” she stopped.

“Have you been crying?” Michael didn't reply. “I am so selfish, just going on and on, and… Oh you just look awful.” Michael looked down, as Tilly continued

“I didn't mean, awful, awful, you always look pretty... I…” Michael could feel tears coming again. It was completely illogical to be this emotional. It had barely been a break up since they hadn't been a couple to begin with.

“Was it that ensign Kenton?” “What? no!”' Michael had completely forgotten Kenton. Michael had a sparring session with him, and Tilly had a dirty mind…

“Is it Tyler?” Tilly happily guessed on. Michael shook her head. "But it is a guy, right?" Tilly asked, this for some reason Michael couldn't figure out why it also provoked an emotional response. "Oh my God, it is. Whatever happened. It will help if you tell." Tilly moved to sit next to Michael. "He just..." Trying to recall, she had difficulty processing what had actually happened. Which was strange because normally her analytical sense was not this impaired.

"He was actually very nice about it." she began to cry. Tilly looked insulted on her befall. "I am sure he was.” She said dryly. "He said, he thought I wasn't prepared for a…” Michael sniffed into her handkerchief. “…serious relationship. And..." she was feeling nauseous again, she stopped talking and ran to the refresher. Tilly was holding out a wet towel next to her when she looked up from the toilet.

"Thanks." "Did you tell, mystery, whoever, that you are pregnant?" Michael grabbed the towel "I am not..." she dry-heaved again. "Okay, sure. Ok, let's get you back to bed." she helped Michael to stand, and helped her back to her bed. Tilly tucked her in, "Try to see it you can sleep sweetie." Michael was just relieved the it appeared that Tilly was going to let her be. Tilly collected her uniform. "I'll be back!" she said and slit out of the room.

But if Michael had thought that Tilly would drop this, she was wrong. She awoke at the sound of a medical scanner humming next to her head. She sat up. looking Tilly straight in the eyes in horror. Coming to a realization.

“Did you steal a medical tricorder?” “borrowed, I am putting it back right after..." She held a breath.” “Holy shit, I was right. You are pregnant!” Michael wrestled the tricorder from Tilly. “What? No, let me see.”

“Gestation age forty-six days.” It read.

Michael was going to throw up again. When she was safely back in bed Tilly had made a Cup of tea.  
“Okay, sweetie, drink this.” Michael sipped from the tea. it actually did settle her stomach.

"So, you had three dates in that time period, right. Since Martin is a tellarite, so he is ruled out, that leaves two... So …” “I know who the father is Tilly!” Michael interrupted her. Those three had not been dates, and she definitely did not have sex with any of them.

“Is it that asshole that…” “He is not... He was right” Michael said resignedly. “So, you have been dating all this time and not told me…” “Tilly. I… we were not dating.” “Just having sex?” Michael was going to protest, but that was probably the correct description of her relationship. Past relationship, she corrected.

“Okay, so you need to tell him. Else I will.” Michael suddenly looked alarmed. "He has enough to worry about, and..." "Who on board has more to worry about than you. Oh my god..." she stopped. "You are sleeping with Captain Pike?” Michael tried to look like it wasn’t true, but Tilly had seen right through her, damn perceptive roommate "Oh my god, you are pregnant with Captain hotass's baby.”

“I was sleeping with him, past-tense, Tilly, I am not sleeping with him anymore.” Michael said, pulling her pillow over her head, not wanting to listen to Tilly’s response to that.

———

Michael knew she should have reported in the following day. She really wasn't feeling her best. If best was not wanting to throw up every ten seconds and actually being able to stand without getting dizzy. But as uncomfortable as working might be it was nothing compared to the loneliness, she felt being alone.

Fortunately, Commander Saru had the bridge. Pike was only there shortly when she reported for duty, he then left for his ready room leaving the bridge to Saru.

“Burnham” He greeted without looking at her. “Captain” She greeted back and took over the science station from Ensign Thomson.

“You have the bridge, Saru.” Pike said, and left for his ready room. It only took fifty minutes for Michael to decide that coming to work might have been a mistake. Between trying to contain her nausea and her dizziness. She was thinking whether it would have been a good idea to have gotten breakfast. But the very idea seems to make her even worse.

“Commander Burnham, can you get a reading on the asteroid?" She heard somewhere in the distance. "I, no, I need to leave." she said leaving a dumb folded crew, while she fled out of the door. It felt like an accomplishment that she made it all the way to her own refresher before vomiting.

To be fair to Captain Pike, her work had been substandard, and she really should have gotten a sick note from doctor Pollard, or at least have gone see medical attention. She had been called into his ready room when she returned after an hour.

“Listen, Burnham.” Pike said. Indicating that she should sit down. “You need to pull yourself together, I don't know if this is because of us or…" He trailed oft, trying to read her.

“You said it yourself, sir. We didn’t even have a real relationship.” Michael stared at him like a defiant child. He didn’t respond.

“I will increase my performance, sir!” Pike took that in for a moment, while displaying some sort of emotion, but Michael was unable to decipher what that emotion was.

“Okay.” He said slowly. “Do you want to talk about what it is then?” 

Michael thought of the child, and she thought about feeling his comforting arms around her. Whispering loving things in her ears.

“No Sir, it is personal.” She said. 

Pike sighed. “Okay, Burnham. I won't pressure you then. But it is clearly eating at you.” She took a moment to translate the idiom. Michael nodded 

“If that was all, sir?” She said stiffly.

He gestured that she could leave.

———

"I guess you are not going to the party tonight?" Tilly said skeptical at Michael, who had hidden herself under her bed cover.

“You know, I didn't think I would be saying this. But you need to pull yourself together, or at least tell him that you love him.” Tilly put a finishing touch on her hair.

Michael found it completely illogical, that she would have this type of emotional breakdown. It had to be the hormones. She sat up, and dried her cheeks.

“You also really need to tell him about the baby.” Tilly huffed. “Technically is it a fetus, not a baby." Michael corrected. Making Tilly huff at her again.

“You are still stalling! It will be a real baby real soon. Do you think he won't notice?” 

Michael looked down at her stomach. There was not much to see at the moment, it looked slightly distended maybe.

“I don’t want him to feel obliged to participate in a relationship with me, just because…" Michael dried of more tears from her cheeks.

“I understand that, but he is the captain and he is going to find out eventually.” Michael knew, but she just needed more time. Tilly changed the topic.

"What did doctor Pollard say?" Tilly asked.

Why was Tilly doing this to her? “I …” “You didn't go see her, did you?” Tilly rolled her eyes as Michael shook her head.

“Well, I know that a speech about forgotten preservatives isn't what you need right now. But this about the health of your baby.” “Fetus!” “Whatever.”

Michael got up and put on her dress, she did not want to discuss this anymore.

“Gosh, you really look pregnant.” Tilly said non-helpfully, this did not bode well for how she was perceived by others.

“I am pregnant" Michael said disgruntled. Tilly blocked her from leaving.

“I am happy that you decided to come to the party, and I can't believe I am saying this. But you need to not wear that dress and put on your uniform again else the whole ship will know.”

Michael went to the infirmary the next morning.

“I went to see doctor Pollard” Michael said to Tilly when she got back. "That is a good thing, right? Oh no, was something wrong, sweetie?” Tilly began moving in to give her a hug. “Was the baby alright?” Michael didn't know how to formulate it; a lump was struck in her throat.

“No, that was not...” “Then what…?” “Babies.” Michael corrected. “The babies are fine.” Tilly took a moment to digest this new information. “Twins, you are having twins.” Tilly had difficulty to contain her enthusiasm. “No wonder you are that huge already.” “I don't think I am…” Michael moved a hand to her stomach.


	2. Always tell your commanding officer that you are pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike gets himself into an even bigger mess, and a misunderstanding happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for kudos and comments :-)

“We are going with the pods then!" Pike decided. “Burnham, Nhan, you are with me.”

Tilly was clearly not happy with this in the background of the senior officer meeting.

“Michael can't go.” Tilly blurted out. Pike stopped mid-motion.

“Excuse me, ensign?” He said and Michael was really annoyed now. Tilly was almost certainly going to spill the beans. She gave Tilly a look that hopefully would stop her. Pike appeared aware of the silent exchange.

“Nothing, sir!” Tilly made eyes towards Michael again.

When they were alone in the turbo lift Pike looked at Michael: 

“Care to explain what that was about?” Michael shock her head.

“Nothing, Sir!" 

“Ensign Tilly is right, sir; Commander Burnham should be excused.” Nhan said nonchalant. Pike looked surprised at the security chief. While Michael was making eyes at Nhan that hopefully said: “Please don't say anything.”

So apparently everybody knew at this point. “Okay…” Pike said slowly, “Commander Burnham?” He asked and studied her for a moment. Everyone, except Captain Pike, apparently.

“Do you want to be excused from this assignment?” Pike asked slowly. Michael nodded. It was a high-risk mission with additional radiation danger, she should already have excused herself, not waited for Tilly to do it for her.

“Yes, sir,” Michael said, “I would like to be excused.”

Pike sighed. “You are excused, but this is something we need to discuss once the mission is over.” He said with his serious voice.

“Detmer, report to the shuttle deck.” Pike said into the intercom, not noticing Michael and Nhan's silent exchange behind him.

————

The mission had not been a success and Detmer was in a coma in sickbay. Michael felt bad, she needed to talk to captain Pike, but she realized he might not be happy to see her. She found herself standing in front of his door anyway.

Pike was sitting at his desk, drinking from something that appeared to be some sort of alcoholic drink. He did not look happy.

“Commander!” He would be even less happy when he found out that she hadn't been more careful with her preservatives.

“So, what was that today!?” Pike asked, when he saw her.

“Your performance has been slipping, I know you said it is personal, but since it affects your work. I am putting a mark on your records” Michael nodded and sank. She deserved that.

“I know and I am sorry, sir.”

“Detmer wasn't prepared for that pod.” Pike said accusingly, she had rarely seen him this upset. He also appeared slightly intoxicated.

“Sorry isn't good enough commander. You are dismissed.” “But I want to explain.” “Burnham, I don't want your explanation. You are dismissed.” Michael could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

————

“He said what?” Tilly said angrily.

Tears were trailing down Michael's face.

“As much as I like our captain, but men can be such dumb asses.” Tilly said. “Don't, Tilly, he is right.”

Michael touched her stomach “Is something wrong?” “No, just thinking.” “Detmer wouldn't have been in the infirmary, if it had been me that…” “No then you would have been there instead.”

“Listen, Michael, you are not going to go there; you did not do anything wrong. And as much as I like our captain, He is not right.” Michael touched her head. It had begun to hurt also.

“You are clever and beautiful and that man is not worthy of you,” Michael began zooming out. “... and.... and, you can do so much better. Well not in looks. He is really… and... you look really ill, when did you last eat?” “Yesterday,” Michael admitted. 

“Okay, we are going to go get dinner, right now.”

They joined liaison officer Tylor, who was the only soul in the canteen. Tilly looked at her nervous. But Michael had really missed Ash. she smiled. “I hear congratulations are in order.” Michael looked up in surprise. 

“With the reinstatement as commander.” Tyler clarified and Burnham breathed out relieved. “Thank you, Ash.” He looked down. “…And with the baby.” She almost choked on her water. "That bad?" He said chuckling.

“It was supposed to be secret.” Tilly said. Tyler looked amassed. “Everybody knows?” Michael asked horrified. If someone had told Ash, then everybody pretty much knew.

———-

Michael had rolled her legs up under herself on Tyler's couch. She had moved her head on the side of the conch. "I love him, Ash." she admitted. "Who, the mystery man?” Michael nodded.

Tears running down her face and onto the side of the couch. “Have you told him that?” “He doesn't want me.” Michael sobbed.

“Somehow I cannot imagine that.” Tyler said in earnest.

———-

Captain Pike hated himself and he wanted to talk to Michael. He could sense that something was wrong with her. And he had a gawking suspicion that it was his fault.

But every time, he just... why did he even think that they should stop having sex? Yeah, because he had been worried about his own mental health if it continued. It had begun as a causal thing. A distraction, because he had been a long time in space.

But after a while he had begun really having feelings for her, to the brink of physical pain every time she sneaked out of his quarter after sex.

Michael just hadn't wanted to be with him. Their relationship was just sex, she told him. But, every time she left him, he had felt like she was removing a bit of his heart.

And for her, it had stayed like it was supposed to, a casual thing, no feelings involved. He had convinced himself that he had done the right thing by breaking the relationship off. Him being completely crazy about her. It was just plain creepy that he kept lying to her about how he felt about her.

Lately however, he was beginning to think that it might have been pretty stupid. Maybe causal sex in a one-sided relationship would be better than this.

Pike drank a sip from the Whiskey.

Of course, all of this didn’t justify how hard he had been towards her. There could be tons of personal reasons why Michael would prefer not going on that away mission. 

He had just been so worried when Detmer had been shot down. Michael was too good; she wouldn't have been shot down when flying the pods. Pike realized that he needed to apologize.

————

But there just wasn’t any good opportunity for Pike to talk to Michael. His own vanity didn’t let him, it was hard to admit but he had had too many feelings for her and she had none.

He shot her a glance; she apparently didn’t notice. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. Whatever she was doing in her spare time it appeared that it was beginning to have a serious effect. What she was doing was probably Ash Tyler; he had seen her with him in the mess on several occasions, lately.

“Commander Burnham, do you need a nap?” He asked. She almost fell down the chair. “No sir, I…” He instantly regretted calling her out like that, she truly looked unwell. She looked up, straightening herself.

“Are you sick?” He asked,  
“No… I …” She protested.

“Report to sickbay, commander.”  
“Sir, that is really not necessary,”  
“That was an order, commander.” She flinched, and he felt immediately bad, but she got up anyway. “Yes sir.” She refused to meet his eyes.

She became pale, looking unsteady on her feet. She took a grip on the panel, and he involuntarily made a move towards her, but stopped himself. Michael gasped, Clearly in pain. Her cheeks were grayish.

Tyler had gotten up, and ran towards Michael, “Tyler, please assist Commander Burnham to the infirmary?” Pike asked struggling with everything he had to not take Michael himself.

Tyler half carried Michael out. He breathed out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

He had hoped that there would come an official message from sickbay whether Michael was okay or not, but he did not receive anything, He considered going down there himself, or go to Michael’s quarters to ask how she was holding up. But it was not his place to interfere in her personal life.

Specialist Tyler did not return to the bridge, Pike had to suppress an urge to call him back. He wondered whether he would trespass a line, if he asked how Michael was. He looked at the clock, there was still four hours until he was off. He got up and wandered a little.

“Mr. Saru, you have the bridge,” He said, he could no longer take it, he went to his ready room.

He should be nicer to her, there was clearly something wrong with her. And he could not get his thought to cooperate; they kept wandering to Michael. Should he just have continued their relationship, just have taken what he could get.

It couldn’t be worse than this.’ 

————

Pike found himself outside Michael's quarters. He had never seen her room. They had always been going to his quarter, since she had a roommate. “Ensign Tilly,” He greeted, regretting that he was wearing casual clothes.

Tilly didn't look like she was happy about him. “She isn't here!” Tilly said and eyed him angrily.

“You know you crushed her heart.” Tilly looked really pissed. “Excuse me?”

“I came to apologize to her.” Pike admitted. He had no idea when Ensign Tilly of the details but he was certain she knew something. 

“Oh, but she really isn't here.”  
“Could you tell her that I understand why she couldn't go on the away mission.” Tilly looked strangely relieved:

“Oh, thank God. She finally told you. I told her to tell you, she really…” Pike had no idea what Tilly was talking about. 

“Told me what?” Pike asked confused. Tilly hold a hand up to her mouth. 

“She didn't tell you! Oh, forget I said anything.” Tilly said between her fingers. Pike turned very serious.

“Tilly …” He said slowly “What should she have told me?”

Tilly looked around as if she was afraid that Michael would turn up at any moment.

“She... Really should tell you herself.” Now Pike really wanted to know, he stared at her impatiently.

“She is pregnant" Tilly blurted out, closing her own mouth with both hands, like she couldn’t stop talking. 

Pile needed to digest the information.

"That's why she couldn't go on the away mission. She…” Pike's hands felt clammy. She had been trying to tell him, he really should have listened.

“Tilly, where is she?” He asked warningly, having a bad feeling. 

“Don't be too hard on her.” Tilly stalled.   
“I am not. I really need to see her.” 

Tilly sighed: “I think she is in Tyler's quarters.”

“Tyler’s quarters? I see…” Pike asked rhetorically, and tuned around to leave.

“You also shouldn’t be too hard on Tyler either” Tilly shouted after him.

Pike was not going to Tyler’s quarter. He was going to get a drink. He had deserved that one. Definitely waisted his chance. And now she was with Tyler and going to have Tyler’s baby.

No, he was definitely not going to Tyler’s quarter to look for Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
If you like, please leave kudos :-)


	3. I am sure he would have found out anyway!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Pike’s gets an involuntary shower. And Michael decides to tell him how she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for kudos and comments :-)

“Did you catch captain Pike?”

“What?” Michael didn’t want to talk about the captain at the moment, she just wanted to sleep.

“He was looking for you.” Tilly continued, but Michael didn’t answer. Nope she definitely didn’t want to talk about the captain.

“And I… might have told him you were pregnant.” That got Michael’s attention.

“You what?” She sat up; this was a disaster. 

“To my defense, he would probably have noticed anyway.” She gestured towards Michael’s belly.

“And… he should have been told, when he asked you on that away mission…” Tilly kept justifying herself. Michael couldn’t breathe.

“I… What did he say?”

“Not that much, it seemed like he would talk to you. He asked where you were.” Okay, Michael could work with that.

“I might have told him that you were at Tyler’s quarter. I mean that wasn’t a lie.” No, that was a disaster.

“What is wrong, are you sick?” Tilly suddenly asked. Michael realized that she must have looked in complete agony.

“No, I am going to bed.”  
“I am sorry, okay.” Tilly said. Michael was too emotional and physically exhorted to say anything else now.

“It’s okay, Tilly, let’s just sleep.”

—-

Michael hadn’t been watching where she had been going, had been reading something on her PADD, and when turning a corner, she forcefully bumped into captain Pike.

“Commander?” He asked, trying to get her PADD for her.

“I am so sorry, sir,” Michael said and reaching for the PADD as well, making it before Pike.

“Are you okay?” Pike asked, worried, instinctually touching her elbow. She stared at his hand on her elbow. He immediately removed it.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Pike said calmly. Fortunately, he didn’t seem like he was going to complain about her again.

“I talked to Tilly.” Michael sighed, so this was going to be the baby discussion.

“Ah, okay, I am sorry that I didn’t tell you, it is just that…” She trailed off, refusing to meet Pike’s eyes.

Pike must have been able to see her discomfort.

“Listen, Michael, it is okay.” He said warmly, Michael looked up in confusion. 

It was okay?

“Okay, sir…” She didn’t really know how to respond to that.

“So, you are not angry?” Michael asked slowly, Pike was taking this way better than she had anticipated. She had expected him to be upset that she was pregnant. She had been sure, that he would actually be very angry.

Pike gave her a strained smile.

“I have to say that I was a little worried that you didn’t inform me before, as your commanding officer, I would have like to have known. Then of course, I wouldn’t have asked you to go on away missions.”

Michael must have looked really confused, because Pike put a hand on her elbow again. Removing it as soon as he realized.

“Of course, if you or specialist Tyler need anything, you can always ask.”

Michael nodded, completely dumb-folded. Wondering what had just happened. Her mind had been stalling for a moment. When Pike had already moved away from the, she realized, Tyler? The captain didn’t even like Tyler, what did Tyler have to do with anything?

———-

It had taken all his energy to be this nice about it. Captain Pike was in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

He was not particularly proud of snapping at an ensign that had made a mess of a plasma cell repair. Captain Pike stopped on the hallway next to the ensign.

“Ensign, what are you doing?” Pike snapped at the poor ensign, who was currently more or less covered in liquid plasma fuel.

The ensign was standing at a service outlet, and had probably been changing fuel packs. That was not how they were changed. How could anyone not do that correct? It was like plug-and-play, not rip-apart-and-make-a-mess.

The ensign was trying to reseal it.

“Sorry, sir, I don’t ...” Some of the liquid were currently making a small fountain. Pike stared at the display.

“Ensign, stop what you are doing, right now.” He snapped probably in a much harsher tone than necessary.

He ensign actually dropped his wrench. 

“It ruptured and ...” He looked from the fuel fountain to captain Pike.

“I can see that, Ensign.” Pike snapped, afterwards not feeling not particularly proud. He sighed, trying to calm down.

“You are getting it in your eyes, damn it,”

“Yes, sir, I am just trying to...” The ensign was still holding the fuel pack, Pike feeling worse for the poor man.

Pike peeled the fuel pack out if the ensign’s hands and discarded it with the bag of the old one.

Still feeling bad that he had let his own foul mood spread to the ensign. He quickly took a new one.

“Sir, shouldn’t I be doing that?” He ensign asked confused. Pike turned the new one on. It made a beep that indicated it was installed correct.

“No, you are going to the decontamination unit in sickbay.” Pike said, cooly.

He then called into the intercom “Cleaning crew to service vault 145-387D, plasma fuel leak on the floor.”

——-

“What happened?” Doctor Pollard asked as Pike handed over the ensign. Pollard came to a conclusion before Pike had time to explain. She sighed:

“Decontamination shower, here!” She pushed the ensign.

“You too, captain.” Pollard said annoyed.  
“I only got something in my sleeve.” Pike protested, not really feeling the need to shower in the sickbay.

“Don’t care, captain. Medical standard procedure.” 

———  
Pike’s hair was wet and he was wearing a medical jumpsuit, because his uniform had been disintegrated. And he was not wearing any boots.

He got into the turbo lift. He just needed to get back to his own quarter to get a clean uniform, some boots and to dry off his hair.

The turbo lift stopped. And of course, it had to be her.

“Burnham.” He said trying to look like he looked perfectly normal, and not getting eye-contact with her.

“Captain.” She greeted, with a look that said that she thought, he had taken a swim in the cooling system.

“Decontamination shower.” Pike explained. She nodded, was she looking amused? Damn it.

“Right sir.” Yeah, she definitely thought he had done something even more embarrassing.

“Plasma fuel ceil that ruptured during installation.” He tried to explain. She had been trying to look in the opposite direction, that got her attention.

“How on earth did you managed to do that? They are basically indestructible.” 

“I wasn’t the one that...”

The turbo lift stopped again. Why was this thing stopping at all decks, and why hadn’t he used his command codes to make sure that no one else could get on it?

“Captain, Burnham.” Saru greeted.

“Commander.” The captain said. Thankfully Saru didn’t ask what had happened. But he was thinking something.

——

Finally, the turbolift stopped at his deck.

Michael followed him; this was not her deck. Pike sighed; he definitely had used up all his portion of “nice” for the day. He just wanted to go back to his quarters and not see anyone for the rest of the day.

He turned around almost making her bump into him again.

“What, commander?” He asked perhaps a bit grumpier than he had intended.

“I know this is a bad time.” Yes, it bloody well was.

“But I need to talk to you.” Honestly Pike really didn’t think there would be any more they could discuss.

He crossed his arms “Okay, shoot commander.” She looked nervous, as if she was regretting talking to him at all.

Michael waited for two yeomen to hurry past, one of them eyeing Pike like he was on display.

“Could we perhaps discuss it somewhere private?” Michael suggested. Under the circumstances he would prefer Michael not to be invited into his private quarter. But it might be less embarrassing, and from her demeanor it would appear that it might be somewhat urgent.

Pike sighed. “Fine, my quarter, come on.” He opened the door and let her in first. It felt strange having her here.

“I’ll just get a new uniform.” No way he was having more conversations with her out of uniform.

Michael nodded. He quickly returned in a new blue uniform. Trying to smooth out his hair with his hands.

Michael was sitting on his couch grinding her hands together, looking extremely nervous. She definitely looked pregnant now, it was strange that he hadn’t noticed it before.

He hated seeing her this uncomfortable, and he could feel that his foul mood from before disappearing.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” He asked and tried to be pleasant. Pike was uncertain what the procedure was here, should he try to be her friend? Would that even work out, was that what she wanted, friendly advice? Captain advises? Ex-boyfriend/booty call?

She nodded while looking down. 

Pike went to his own replicator to get two cups. “So, what is it you want to talk about?” Pike asked, getting two bags of real tea for the boiling water.

“When we talked earlier, it came to my attention that you thought I am in a relationship with specialist Tyler.” Michael said, still not meeting his eyes.

Oh, Tyler? No, that was not a conversation he was able to have with her.

“Listen commander,” Pike said in his sterner captain’s voice. “What relationships you have in your spare time, is really not any of my concern.” The last was said more harshly than intended.

Michael looked up. “I am not having a relationship with specialist Tyler.” She said. “I just wanted to make sure that you knew that.” Still not any of his business. 

He put both cups down on his desk.

“I told you, it is not any of my concern, commander.”

He had hurt her, he realized. Pike instantly felt bad. Of course, he cared. Way too much.

“Oh.” She said staring at her belly. Why was he being this horrible to her, she was so innocent sometimes. And he just wanted to hold her and kiss her with everything he got. But that wasn’t an option.

“I was under the impression that you would be opposed it.” Michael said. He was definitely opposed it.

“Why would I be opposed you having a relationship with specialist Tyler?” Pike asked, hoping that his tone didn’t give too much away. She looked like she didn’t know what to say to that.

“Oh okay, I see.” She got up and moved towards the door. Pike regretted everything he had just said.

“I am sorry.” Pike said, stopping her. Regretting this, she had come her to talk and he had been in a bad mood.

“Sit,” He said, following Michael back to his couch. He handed her the tea.

“Michael.” He looked at her. He wanted this conversation to start over.

“I am so sorry; I shouldn’t have snapped like that. I just had a bad day. Someone spilled plasma fuel on me.” He gave her a smile.

She couldn’t help but smile. Okay his charm had taken the top of this.

“Listen, I am just frustrated that our relationship didn’t work out, but I shouldn’t snap at you like that. You don’t deserve that.”

Tears were running down her cheeks. She hiccuped.

He touched her tentatively on the lower arm.

“Okay?” He asked trying to get eye contact with her. “Okay.”

———

Michael had no idea what to do now. She was at Captain Pike’s quarters and she had told him her bit.

Pike was clearly frustrated from whatever he had been involved in earlier. Maybe this was a really bad time. 

But on the other hand, he was even touching her arm. Maybe in a friend-like manner. No, his pulse was elevated. She was taking a chance.

Michael leaned in and closed the distance between them before Pike had time to react, she kissed hi. For a moment she thought that he wouldn’t kiss back, before she could feel his arms close around her, and the feeling of him opening his mouth a little to invite the kiss deeper.

She could feel him relax, holding her. Was he crying?

She stopped the kiss.

“Chris, are you all right?” Michael asked a little concerned. “I want this, but we cannot …” She was having enough of this.

“Why, Chris? I thought that you didn’t want me, but you obviously do.” He hesitated.  
“Because of the baby, because of Tyler, because of …” “You think I don’t love you?” Suddenly realizing where his insecurity was coming from.

“Yes, and …”

“… and you don’t want to be a father?” Michael asked, Pike looked at her confused.

“What?” He asked dumbly.

“Listen, I know the whole twin thing is a bit much,” Michael sighed, she really did understand that.

“Wait, stop, you are having twins?” Pike looked at her confused then to her belly, okay perhaps Michael had overestimated how long the conversation Pike had with ensign Tilly had been.

“I though Tilly told you?” Apparently not the twin part. Pike looked a bit confused, was his brain not computing any of this?

Pike regained his composure.

“I think, I need this story from the beginning.” Pike said more calmly. “You are having twins with specialist Tyler, but you…”

Was the man purposefully dense today?

“What does Ash have to do with any of this?! No, I am having twins with you.” Michael almost yelled at him.

“Is that why you want to have a relationship with me?” Pike asked very low, after a very long pause.

“No, that is because I love you.” She said, annoyed getting up from the couch. Thinking that she needed to cool down and captain Pike probably needed some time to digest the new information.

Apparently, he digested the information rather fast, because he intersected her halfway out.

“I... I love you too.” Pike said blocking the door.

He pushed Michael into his arms. “And I definitely want to be a father.” He moved her back into his room.

He sat her down on the couch again, putting an arm around her. This time he initialized the kiss. Michael closed her eyes, and leaned back into his arms. She could feel one of his hands, gently caressing her belly.

“You know, their movements are not strong enough to be felt through the abdominal wall yet.” Michael mumbled, just hiding in his arms, relaxing. He chuckled.

“That’s okay. I also primarily wanted to touch their mother.” She opened her eyes. Touching his face.

“You cheak.” She laughed, and kissed him again. Thinking that she might become used to living in the captain’s quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
If you like, please leave kudos 💛


End file.
